Avengers
The Avengers are Earth's Mightiest Heroes (just ask them). A privately funded hero group founded in 2005 they've been colourful and controversial despite saving the day on numerous occasions in New York, the United States and around the world. In 2011 the Avengers split up after Justin Hammer forced Iron Man to kill someone which allowed the Department of Superhuman Affairs to take direct control of the Avengers. Following the government take-over, the Avengers split into two groups, the Government Avengers, who continued on with the team and the Underground Avengers who continued to work as superheroes without sanction. The Avengers formally disassembled in 2012 when the government run team refused to arrest the Hulk and the Underground Avengers, but came back together in early 2013 when Tony Stark got the Avenger's sanction back. The Avengers' HQ the Avengers Mansion was severely damaged during the Merge sparking a move to Avengers Tower for the launch of the new post Merge line up. Members irontonyav.jpg| Tony Stark aka Iron Man Chairman/Founder capav.jpg| Steve Rogers aka Captain America Field Leader hawkav.jpg| Clint Barton aka Hawkeye waspav2.jpg| Janet van Dyne aka Wasp Founder hulkav1.jpg| Bruce Banner aka Hulk Founder msmarvelav.jpg| Carol Danvers aka Ms Marvel swomanav.jpg| Jessica Drew aka Spider-Woman Reserve Members antav.jpg| Henry Pym aka Ant-Man I Founder pantherav.jpg| T'Challa aka Black Panther thorav.jpg| Thor aka Donald Blake Founder JackofHearts03.jpg| Jonathan Hart aka Jack of Hearts Former Members ironfistav.jpg| Daniel Rand aka Iron Fist Heroes for Hire lukecageav.jpg| Luke Cage aka Power Man Heroes for Hire jessjonesav1.png| Jessica Jones aka Jewel Heroes for Hire tigraav.jpg| Greer Grant aka Tigra Heroes for Hire shehulkav.jpg| Jennifer Walters aka She-Hulk whitetigerav1.png| Ava Ayala aka White Tiger Heroes for Hire arachneav.jpg| Julia Carpenter aka Arachne Freedom Force firebirdav.jpg| Bonita Juarez aka Firebird Freedom Force usagent.jpg| John Walker aka US Agent Freedom Force battlestar.jpg| Lemar Hoskins aka Battlestar Freedom Force warmachine.jpg| James Rhodes aka Warmachine Freedom Force darkhawkav.jpg| Christopher Powell aka Darkhawk Solo powermanav.jpg| Victor Alvarez aka Power Man II Freedom Force spidey.jpg| Peter Parker aka Spider-Man Solo Allies Fantastic four logo.jpg| Fantastic Four sifav.jpg| Sif aka Lady Sif docstrangeav.jpg| Stephen Strange aka Doctor Strange scott.jpg| Scott Lang aka Ant-Man II Organization For a group full of big personalities the Avengers are surprisingly democratic. They meet yearly to elect a chairman and a field leader with each active member getting a vote. The Chairman is the administrative head of the Avengers and handles all the politics and budgetary work that entails, while the Field Leader is the tactical leader of the team and directs them in combat. There is no limit to how many times a person can serve in either post, and they can step down any time. If that happens, a new vote is held to pick a replacement. Beyond those two posts the team is fluid with people stepping up to lead as the situation demands and otherwise arguing out their problems. In addition to a rough chain of command the Avengers are governed by a rough set of rules of conduct. 1) No killing. 2) No breaking the law on your own time or as an Avenger. 3) Only active members can vote on leadership. 4) Don't be a dick. (added by Tony Stark) 5) #4 Means You Tony (added by Clint Barton) Tech and Vehicles History * 1997 - Bruce Banner is transformed into the Hulk. * 2000 - Thor recovers his memories. However he returns to Earth after a short stay on Asgard returning to his Donald Blake persona and battling evil as Thor. * 2001 - The Fantastic Four go public. * 2003 - Iron Man saves the United Nations from an attack by the Super-Adaptoid. After the battle Iron Man reveals that he is really Tony Stark. * Wasp and Ant-Man become active as crime fighters after they capture the AIM agent that killed Wasp's father. * Iron Man rescues James Rhodes from the Mandarin. * Wasp and Ant-Man battle Doctor Doom in the Micro-verse after he steals Ant-Man's technology to send the Fantastic Four there. * 2004 - Iron Man fights Vanisher and the X-Men when Vanisher tries to steal the secrets to the Iron Man armour. * Iron Man, Wasp and Ant-Man fight alongside the X-Men and the Hulk in defeating the Leader and his gamma-villains. * Wasp and Ant-Man defeat the super-scientist Egghead. * 2005 - Loki uses magic to force the Hulk to attack Thor. The battle draws the attention of Wasp, Ant-Man and Iron Man and they join in on Thor's side. They are able to break the enchantment on the Hulk and together defeat Loki who is sent back to Asgard. * Iron Man, Ant-Man, Wasp, Thor and the Hulk form the Avengers. They meet resistance from the US Government but when they defeat a world-wide threat from the Mandarin they are granted government sanction. * Ronan the Accuser comes to Earth and is turned back by the combined efforts of the Fantastic Four, the Avengers and the Kree hero, Mar-vell. Due to the efforts of the Avengers and Fantastic Four Mar-vell is allowed to stay on Earth, and takes up the name Captain Marvel, and is given honourary Avenger status. * 2006 - The Avenger battle the Maggia family headed by Count Nefaria in New York City. They win, but the Hulk leaves the Avengers after the battle almost causes him to loose control in the middle of the city. His cousin, She-Hulk takes his place. * The Avengers battle Graviton over New York City. Black Panther joins the fight and helps defeat Graviton. After the battle the Avengers accompany Black Panther to his home country Wakanda and help restore him to the throne. Black Panther joins the team as a reserve Avenger. * Iron Man and Black Panther build the Quinjet. * 2007 - Tony Stark, Wasp and Ant-Man attend the wedding of Reed Richards and Sue Storm. The wedding is attacked and the Avengers along with members of the X-Men and an interstellar hero calling himself Ace of Harts battle Doctor Doom and his mind-controlled super-villains. * 2009 - Warbird joins the Avengers. * The Phoenix attacks New York destroying the SHIELD hellicarrier. The Avengers, joined by Iron Fist, Jack of Harts and Captain Marvel work with the X-Men and Acolytes to defeat her. The Phoenix along with Jean Gray are thought destroyed by the fight leaving bad blood between the X-Men and the Avengers. * Jack of Harts returns to space and Captain Marvel goes back to Kree-Lar to explain his part in the attack on the Shi'ar. Warbird takes up the title Ms Marvel in Mar-vell's honour. * Iron Fist joins the Avengers. * The Avengers battle Amora, Skurge and frost giants in New York and then follow Thor to Asgard to help defeat an invasion by the frost giants where they meet Sif, the Warriors Three and Valkyrie for the first time. * 2010 - Spider-Woman joins the team. * The Avengers defeat Loki with the help of Sif and the Warriors Three when he tries to summon up primordial chaos across all nine realms. Loki is sucked into the chaos and believed destroyed during the battle. Thor leaves the Avengers to deal with matters in Asgard. * Justin Hammer uses technology given to him by the Mandarin to take control of the Iron Man armour and have Iron Man (with Tony inside) murder civilians on national TV. The fallout results in Tony on the run from the law, and the Avengers put under government control. Tony is able to prove his innocence but the government control remains. Ant-Man quits the team and Iron Man, with help from Wasp and Black Panther, leaves the team but founds his own underground Avenger team. * The government run team comes under the supervision of Henry Gyrich with Wasp as chairman, Ms Marvel as field leader and adds Iron Man (James Rhodes), US Agent, Battlestar, Firebird and Arachne to the roster. They take on high-level threats to the US and the world including a new attack by Egghead and stopping a Hydra attack on New York City. * The underground team includes Iron Fist, Spider-Woman, Power Man, Jewel, Spider-Man, Darkhawk, Tigra, Hawkeye and White Tiger. They focus on street level crime facing off with the forces of the Kingpin, the Hand and fighting Mandril, Gargoyle and Purple Man as well as the Sinister Six. * 2012 - Both teams plus the Hulk battle AIM, General Ross, and the Abomination at the Cube. Battlestar is killed, but they are able to defeat AIM and capture MODOK but Ross escapes. Gyrich orders the government team to arrest the Hulk but they refuse as does the underground team. Gyrich disbands the government team and gives the underground team 72 hours to desist their activities or be declared criminals. Spider-Woman goes back to SHIELD and so does Ms Marvel. James Rhodes now called Warmachine, Arachne and Firebird stay with the US government. Wasp joins Tony Stark, who just regained control of his company in trying to get the government to back down on the other heroes and reinstate the Avengers. Spider-Man and Darkhawk goes back to solo work, Iron Fist, Power Man, Jewel, Tigra, Hawkeye and White Tiger carry on as underground Avengers. * 2013 - President John Burnside is elected and pardons the Underground Avengers and reinstates the Avengers as a government sanctioned hero team. The new line up is still being sorted out when the Merge happens. All the Avengers past and present take part in dealing with the Merge and are joined by a revived Captain America before it's over. Avenger's Mansion is destroyed. * The team takes a break following the Merge while Tony has Stark Tower converted into a new base for the Avengers. * 2014 - A new line up is chosen including Tony Stark, Captain America, Wasp, The Hulk, Hawkeye, Spider-Woman and Ms Marvel. Category:Avengers Category:Earth-24800 Team Category:Page that Needs Work Category:Hero Team Category:Government Sanctioned Team Category:New York City